


Candy, candy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a dirty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy, candy

Title: Candy, candy  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry is a dirty boy.  
Word Count: 502  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: Innuendo  
A/N: Written for [](http://1taintedsoul.livejournal.com/profile)[**1taintedsoul**](http://1taintedsoul.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. The request: 'dirty' Snarry, prompt: [Maltesers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maltesers). I'm not sure how 'dirty' this is, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, my dear!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Candy, candy

~

Ron’s eyes grew wide as he chewed and swallowed. “Oi, these are brilliant, mate,” he said, popping another chocolate candy in his mouth.

Harry grinned, eating another as well. “They’re Severus’ favourites,” he said. “He gets them delivered from a Muggle sweet shop. Anyway, he said I could share them with you.”

“He... he said that?” Ron said, shocked. “Wow, I guess he’s not so bad after all. Funny, he doesn’t strike me as the type to like chocolate.”

“Oh, he’s quite fond of it,” Harry said, smiling to himself as he contemplated the way Severus always enjoyed him licking chocolate sauce off him. He kept that tidbit to himself, however.

“Anyway, this is good stuff,” Ron continued blithely, unaware of the lascivious turn of Harry’s thoughts. “It’s decent of him to offer to share it. Wonder why he’s doing that?”

“He’s trying to get along with all my friends,” Harry said.

Ron flushed. “Yeah, I guess,” he mumbled. “Anyway... anyone who likes these can’t be all bad, I suppose.”

Harry smiled triumphantly, but said nothing.

When Ron left, Harry wrapped up the box of Maltesers and put them away. He was sure he could get them replaced before Severus noticed any were missing. And even if he couldn’t, Severus could be distracted...

“What are you up to, brat?” a silky voice asked from behind him.

Harry jumped. “Severus! You’re home early.”

Severus smirked. “Indeed? I find it behooves me to do unexpected things occasionally. Now, what are you up to?”

Harry tried to look innocent. “Why must I be up to something?”

Severus leaned close. “Because you always are, and because you have the evidence all over your face.” Capturing Harry’s mouth swiftly, he swept his tongue inside, moaning as he tasted the remnants of his favourite chocolate there.

“You’ve been pilfering my chocolates again, you dirty, dirty boy,” he said as he pulled away.

Harry grinned. “Are you going to punish me?” he asked suggestively.

Severus reached around him, pulling out the box of Maltesers. “Mmm, I suppose I’ll consider it,” he said. Tossing a malted ball in the air, he puckered his lips and blew, making it hover over his face for a moment before allowing it to fall into his mouth.

“I wish I could do that,” Harry said admiringly.

“You simply need better breath control. I know of a way you can... practice,” Severus said.

“Why, Severus,” Harry said, laughing. “What could you be suggesting...?”

Harry’s words trailed off as he was pulled close to Severus once more. “I am suggesting, that you begin whatever diversionary ploy you had planned, brat,” Severus murmured, his voice sending shivers through Harry. “Otherwise, I might ask why there is a red hair on the cover of my box of Maltesers.”

From that day on, Severus Snape and Ron Weasley managed to be quite civil to each other, and if Harry tended to blush whenever Ron asked about Maltesers, Ron was always polite enough not to say anything.

~


End file.
